The present invention relates to a structure around the lower edge portion of a front window for an automobile, and specificaly an improvement in the structure for supporting the lower edge portion of the window panel for the front window wherein the rain water flowing down along the front window is prevented from being blown up along the front window by wind pressure during driving.
Heretofore, the lower edge portion of the front window for an automobile has a structure, for example, as shown in Body for Passenger Cars, Vol. 13, of Complete Collection on Automotive Engineering, pp. 160-162, published by Sankaido Press in Japan, in which a weather strip is used to mount the window panel for the front window on a cowl box comprises a cowl top panel and a dash panel together forming a terminal flange to support the window panel.
With such a construction, a wiper is used to wipe away rain water attached to the front window panel during driving in rainy weather. During driving at high speed, however, rain water that is wiped off by the wipers is blown up again along the surface of the window panel because of wind pressure during driving to obstruct the field of view, which is undersirable from the viewpoint of safety.